


A Big Secret

by beyondbirthday667



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Bad guys are maybe good guys, Big Brother Tony, Dipers, Infantilism, Little Brother Bruce, Other, Pacifiers, Protective Tony, Science, Spanking, Steve is not happy, Threats, over worked bruce, stuffed animals, time outs maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondbirthday667/pseuds/beyondbirthday667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner is a little. Around two or two and a half. No one knows, or at least he thinks no one does. An organization is threatening him, but what happens when he caves in, do the others find out? What then? Can things ever be normal again, or at least as normal as the Avengers get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best with this, this will be the first story I've made like this, if you're confused on anything or have any ideas or suggestions feel free to inbox me in a review or something.

Bruce had always wondered how a perfectly normal day could be ruined in the most horrible way possible. And no, this was not the same as the day that he became the Hulk, because that was not a normal day, he knew what he was doing, even if things didn't turn out the way he had planned. Or the days on the run where he would be spotted and forced to run again, because every day when he woke up he knew to be alert because at any moment there was the chance that he would have to run.

No, no day could compare to this one, there was not a day even remotely _close_ to this one. 

All he was doing was working by himself in his lab, doing the usual. Trying out new ideas and experimenting with old ones to see if he could improve them. Just like the day before, and the day before that, and the one before that one as well. 

And, when the day was over and he finally came down to his rooms, quickly went to check his emails before hitting the shower, then eating and going to bed, all he could think was _this isn't fair._

But then again, when had it ever been fair for him? Everything was unfair, but for those times he would always have something he had done to blame that on, to tell himself that it was _deserved_. And those things were mostly because of the Hulk.

But this wasn't. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. Not a single thing. But here he was, reading the email that could spell the end to his reputation. And if that happened, he might have to leave, go somewhere remote where no one could ever find him, but he wasn't sure if that would be necessary or maybe if he was over reacting. 

The whole screen was black when he opened his personal computer, and there was blocky green text going across the screen, and he knew that no matter what he did, it would not go away. No matter how _badly_ he wanted it to leave, disappear like it was never there in the first place.

**Hello Bruce Banner, we are the hacker group now know as Robin Hood. We know of your reputation as one of the best scientist S.H.E.I.L.D has to offer, right behind Tony Stark. As we are quite sure you can guess by our name, we are not the bad guys. Not the ones the Avengers would fight, and you shouldn't fight us either. But of course, with a cause as big as ours, it's always best to think of every possible road that our actions could take, and come up with twenty steps for every branch of that tree, per say. Though I'm sure you wouldn't know anything of this philosophy, given your rough history.  
So encased in this email, as we'll call it, are some pictures that I'm sure you'll find surprising, as well as your teammates if you don't comply with our demands. **

Bruce's heart sped up the moment he looked at the pictures under that text, he could feel his stomach hurl, and he was glad he had decided not to eat anything when he first got to his floor.

There was a picture of him at the store, trying to look as normal as possible, like he was a new dad trying to figure out what kind of pacifiers to buy his kid. Because that was what he was doing, buying a _pacifier_. 

And there were more, there pictures of him buying a large stuffed bear and a soft blanket.  
Pictures of a website's check out page with adult diapers, coloring books, crayons, markers, blocks, toy cars and trucks, adult sized pacifiers (because evidently, as he found out later, regular pacifiers were too small for his adult mouth) and customized kid shirts made into adult sizes. There was one with ever Avenger's name and/or symbol on it. 

One red with Ironman in yellow across the middle, one blue with Captain America written in red with the shield under it, one black one with a black widow, and one purple one with a bow with an arrow pulled back on it. Along with other random kid shirts with dinosaurs and trucks and other things on it as well as shorts to go along with them. On each pair of shorts at the bottom of the right leg was a symbol that matched the shirt that it was suppose to go along with.

It was a lot of work to get those things, really. He had to pull money slowly over the course of a few weeks from his bank account and start a new one to order them so no one could track the purchases to him. 

All he had to do after that was worry about where to get them shipped to. And after digging around on the site, he found out that they allowed him to have his purchases shipped to his home without a return address on them. For “nosy roommates”, the site had said. 

**As you can see doctor Banner, we have done our research on you, so I'm sure you'll cooperate with us quite well.**

Reading further he saw that they wanted him to make some kind of experiment that hadn't quite been made yet. It would cause a neurally-mediated syncope to happen. After that it would attack the Cerebral Cortex. In that it would be made to attack the four main regions of the Cerebral Cortex in different ways. It would first go for the frontal lobe, and in that the prefrontal cortex, and in a sense “numbing” it in a way that the short term memory and the long term memory parts are shut down temporarily while the parts of the prefrontal cortex that becomes more active while considering telling the truth is magnified in a way that it would function nonstop during the substance's use. 

Then it would go through the parietal lobe, slowing down the part involved with integrating sensory information from the various senses, but would leave the part involved with manipulating objects to determine spatial sense and navigation alone. It would then go through the Temporal lobe bypassing the part involved with the sense of smell while slightly altering the part involved with the senses of sound and the semantics in both speech and vision, and numbing the part used for processing the complex stimuli of processing faces and scenes. 

And numbing that part which is used in the formation of long term memory. (The brain is a very complex thing and as such as you'll see lots of parts in different regions are used in memory, in case you're wondering). Last it would all together bypass the Occipital lobe, since it's use seems to not be needed in what they are asking for.

Essentially, the victim would experience a brief episode of fainting, and once they woke up they would be under a sort of trance. The part of the brain that would be used to make new memories would in theory be shut off for a small period of time and they would be forced to tell the truth, which in concept doesn't allow them to lie until the substance wears off. They would not remember who their attackers were, or what went on in said attack. 

Making this a very dangerous weapon, and one nearly impossible to make. 

As he read on, Bruce took note of the deadline they gave him, in exactually thirteen days, the thirteenth day on midnight being the latest they would wait before all the pictures and information of Bruce's secret would be projected over every screen in the tower and they would also send it to every Avenger's phone after hacking it in ways they felt would be useless to explain, but that he should know that they could do it since they hacked his computer. The same computer that's security system is interlocked with Jarvis, and the towers security. 

Bruce knew they couldn't spy on him 24/7 since eventually they would be spotted by Jarvis in the tower's computer system. They could only get in once, and that was to show his secret to the rest of the team. And they knew he knew that too, for they explained that to him and the fact that they would know that he had told the others of this since he would not make the deadline, which was the main reason the deadline was there. 

They assured him that with such a short time slot in which to give them the substance, the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D would not have enough time to find them, since they have yet to find them. 

Robin Hood was a known organization that S.H.E.I.L.D had been trying to track for months now, so he knew they were right.

Now all that was left was to determine which path he would take. Would he help them to keep his secret, or go straight to Steve with this and take what ever consequences followed?

That would depend, he thought, on whether or not helping them would hurt other people. 

Robin Hood thus far had only tried in their own way to help the people in need, though they took down the people in power in the process, thus the name, and that was the part that S.H.E.I.L.D had a problem with. They were breaking the law, and they were not a small group either, quite the contrary. 

They weren't, in Bruce's mind, really hurting anyone, though he could see why others wouldn't like them. Sure, it sucked for the people in charge, but it was not like they set out to ruin or kill them, only to get information on the wrongs the companies and people themselves had committed to use as blackmail to make them change their ways and to make them help the community that had suffered due to them.

So why shouldn't Bruce help them when they were threatening him. Sure, it was selfish of him, but after everything he had endured, shouldn't he be allowed to do something to help himself? 

But maybe he shouldn't take this into his own hands, what if he couldn't make the deadline regardless of whether or not he told the others what was going on, and if that happened there was no way he could keep S.H.E.I.L.D from knowing what had happened, and it would be obvious that he had at least tried to help Robin Hood and make what they wanted. And if S.H.E.I.L.D found out, his life would definitely be over, he would without a doubt go to jail. 

But he would know on the last day whether or not he would get the experiment finished on time, and if he couldn't he could always destroy his lab in a fire or chemical explosion, that way no one could get the unfinished substance and he would have enough time to make a run for it. Maybe to somewhere like Bolivia, their woodlands would definitely hold medical ingredients he could use to help the people while making a steady job for himself.

But how would he keep Jarvis from knowing what he was doing and alerting Tony?

He would just have to pass it off as an experiment, surely they would not think he himself was going to use it, and as far as he knew, Jarvis didn't catch them hacking into his computer when they sent their little threat. 

So, he thought, on one had, he could tell the others right now and in thirteen days time everyone would know his secret, or he could take the chance and try to make what they were asking of him. 

And really, they weren't going to hurt anyone with his experiment, right? They would only use it when it came to those companies, right? 

He turned back to the computer and typed his message.

**If I do this for you, you're not going to use it against anyone else besides those companies, right? I know what this type of substance could be potentially used for and the repercussions of using it the wrong way.**

It was only a few seconds before they responded.

**Of course, who do you take us for? We have our own ways of dealing with S.H.E.I.L.D, and Project M, as we'll call it, will never be used against your teammates if that's what you're asking. Nor do we ever plan to use it against innocent people. You forget we are the good guys too, Banner.**

So, with that, Bruce closed his computer and made his decision.


End file.
